Dědictví
by Aifsaath
Summary: Šílený císař umírá. Hyuuga Hinata se má stát manželkou následníka trůnu, po kterém se slehla zem. Nebylo by to tak strašné, kdyby země neupadla do chaosu a do paláce nevtrhl Gaara z rodu Sabaku v čele armády. / přepis Bílého písku/ AU / Gaahina / Politika
1. Prolog

_A/N: Bílý písek padl, nechť žije Bílý písek! Pod jiným jménem a v jiném světě se znovu odehraje příběh prazvláštní lásky mezi Hinatou a Gaarou. Tentokrát však budou jejich peripetie spletitější a Kankuro kankurovitější. Připravte se na nepěkné čtení plné tělních tekutin příjemného i nepříjemného rázu._

_Lízátko tomu, kdo uhodne, co trápí císaře za nemoc:)_

* * *

_**DĚDICTVÍ**_

_**...**_

**_Prolog_**

* * *

Nos dráždil podivný zápach hniloby smíšený se skořicí.

„Jen vstupte dál."

Bylo tu šero. Široká okna se skrývala za závěsy z těžkého brokátu. V nejstinnějším koutu stál divan. Před ním se v šedavé tmě rýsoval zlatě zdobený paraván. Lakovaná truhla. Nic víc. Ze stěn kdosi strhal obrazy, rozbil vázy. Směs luxusu a asketické strohosti znepokojovala.

A pak ten zápach.

Otevřely se dveře. Oba příchozí poklekli až k zemi. Shrbený mladík s červenými vlasy. Dívka v modrém s květinou v drdolu.

„Ať slunce zazáří na císařovu tvář-"

„Nechte těch hloupých keců."

„Ale..."

„Neodmlouvejte, Nagato. Vyjádřili jsme se jasně. Naše setkání budou probíhat bez těch nudných formalit. Chce se nám z těch laciných frází zvracet." Odmlčel se. „Ztratily význam. My též."

Melancholie, pomyslela si dívka s květinou. Znala tyto císařovy nálady. Všichni v paláci je znali. (Ještě se houpali na šibenici nešťastníci, které v minulém záchvatu nechal císař popravit za příliš hlasitý smích. Kdyby přešla k oknu a poodhrnula závěs, spatřila by je, jak visí nad branou v zadní části východního nádvoří.)

„Proč tak zasmušilá, Konan?"

„Jen jsem přemýšlela o císařových slovech," přinutila se k úsměvu. V šeru pokoje se pohnula císařova silueta. Zíral na ně skrz otvory v oranžové masce. Poslední dobou ji téměř neodkládal.

„Náš první rádce nám onehdy naznačil, že věnujeme jen malou pozornost záležitostem naší země," řekl císař. „Nuže, to nesmíme... připustit." Prudce vstal. Zavrávoral. Konan ihned přiskočila, aby mu zabránila v pádu. Císař Obito byl křehký, nemoc mu rozežrala kosti. Skoro zasykla bolestí, když se císařovy kostnaté prsty zaryly do měkkého masa jejích ramen. Opřel se o ní celou vahou, dýchal ztěžka. „Nagato, Konan. Víme, že náš čas se krátí. Máme poslední možnost... něco vykonat. V pořádku, dítě." Konan mu opatrně pomohla zpátky do křesla. Posadila se mu k nohám. „Než převezme náš trůn... To se prvnímu rádci nelíbí, ne, vůbec se mu to nelíbí."

Žádný z císařových potomků už nežil. Obitovo bouřlivé mládí strávené mezi přívětivými stehny děvek z přístavních bordelů si vybralo svou daň. Bylo lhostejné, že v levém křídle paláce přebývaly císařovy manželky a konkubíny, a že císař ve dnech, než se nemoc projevila, je každý večer navštěvoval. Jeho ženy rodily, ale děti přicházely na svět chromé, hluché, slabé. Jediné, co jim mohli dát, byla milosrdná smrt.

Ty z dětí, které přežily batolecí léta, vyrostly v slintající idioty a většina z nich skonala před dosažením patnáctého roku. Jen tři synové, zázrak, který Obito opečovával s nebývalou náklonností, dospěli v zdravé, bystré mladíky, aby záhy klesli bez dechu k zemi, protože jim někdo vsypal jed do jídla. Vrah nebyl nikdy nalezen.

Proto Obito, po matce a babičce z otcovy strany Uchiha, musel zapátrat mezi ratolestmi svých příbuzných. A pak – byly tu císařovy sestry – nejstarší před lety provdali za hlavu rodu Hyuugů, kterému před svou smrtí povila dvě dcery. Spojit dvě větve příbuzných se nabízelo jako nejsnazší řešení.

Ubohá Hinata, pomyslela si Konan. Dívku, která měla dostat věnem celé císařství, nejprve zasnoubili s dědicem Uchihů. Itachi však v snad záchvatu šílenství zavraždil nejprve svou matku, otce a pak podpálil dům, v kterém přebývalo jeho ostatní příbuzenstvo. Poté se po něm slehla zem. Z velkého rodu Uchiha tak zůstal naživu jediný Sasuke, tehdy sotva sedmiletý chlapec. Křičícího a plačícího je přivlekli do císařských komnat, aby mu připoutali ruku hedvábnou stužkou k stejně staré a stejně vyděšené Hinatě.

„A teď poslouchejte..." Císař se chichotal. „Poslouchejte! A ne, že budete mluvit tam venku, jinak vám necháme utrhnout jazyky od kořenů. Musíte jen poslouchat a plnit rozkazy... Císařovo poslední přání."

Konan i Nagato přikývli jako jeden muž.

Obito, císař v hedvábném rouchu pošitém rudými mraky, jim předestřel svůj plán

Ráno příštího dne opustil Nagato město.

* * *

„Povězte mi, prosím, co vám ten nebohý mladík řekl předcházejícího večera. Neplačte, no tak. My ho najdeme. Ale musíte se uklidnit a vzpomenout si, co řekl."

„Nic. Nic mi neřekl. Vždyť ho znáte, veliteli Danzo. Pořád jen mlčel, zíral do prázdna, jako kdybych pro něj byla jenom vzduch... Poslední týdny nevypustil z úst ani slůvko, to víte. Bála jsem se o něj... Jak jen jsem se o něj bála... Ale pochopte, takhle se choval pořád."

„Něco vám říct přeci musel. Něco na rozloučenou. Mohl vám cosi naznačit, dát nějaké znamení. Vysvětlení. Omluvu. Cokoli. Přece by jen tak zničehonic nezmizel."

„Já nevím." Dívka v zeleném brokátu se znovu rozeštkala. „On byl vždycky samotář, víte? Skoro nemluvil... Proč by měl říct něco mně?"

„Přece ho znáte. Přátelíte se spolu od dětství. Komu jinému by se tak svěřil? Od té nešťastné události se stáhl do sebe a jen vy a ten hoch jste byli jediní, koho k sobě pustil blíž. Kakashi se mohl snažit sebevíc, ale v tom chlapci něco toho večera vyhaslo. Nevšimla jste si toho někdy, paní Haruno? Ze dne na den mu bylo ukradeno dětství." Velitel Danzo se odmlčel. Natáhl se k dívce a opatrně jí setřel slzy rukávem svého roucha. Překvapeně zamrkala. Odtáhl se. „Paní Haruno..."

„Omlouvám se."

„Není proč."

„Chovám se jako hlupačka," zašeptala. „Prosím, nevšímejte si toho."

„Nemáte za co se stydět," zopakoval Danzo. „Váš strach je upřímný – a též oprávněný. Já sám trnu při pomyšlení, co se s ním může dít. Vzpomínám si na jeho melancholie... Třebaže mám na paměti, co se tehdy stalo, nemohu se zbavit dojmu, že se v jeho zármutku skrývalo cosi až chorobného. Uchihové to mají... měli ve své krvi."

Sakura krátce zaváhala – v duchu si jistě vybavila stovky malých scének s pochmurným, věčně zamlklým Sasukem v hlavní roli – a musela přisvědčit. Ano, Sasuke se choval divně, poslední dobou obzvlášť. Co ho znala, stranil se ostatních. Vyhýbal se společným jídlům; sluhové mu nosili misky s rýží do vzdálených zahrad, které od rána do večera neopustil. Někdy se zatoulal až do lesa a to o něm neslyšeli celé dny. Vracel se ale nejpozději do týdne, špinavý a hladový, s podivným svitem v očích. A pak cvičil – častokrát jej Sakura pozorovala, jak do úmoru cvičil údery mečem – zprvu s přísnou strohostí a pak se jeho pohyby stávaly zmatenějšími a zuřivějšími, dokud nerozsekal figurínu.

„Myslíte, že si sáhne na život?"

„Sice o tom pochybuji," řekl Danzo jemně, „ale je důležité vzít v úvahu všechny možnosti."

„Musíte ho najít,"

„Vynasnažíme se."

„Slibte mi to, prosím."

Danzo se zahleděl na svou zjizvenou ruku v dívčiných dlaních. Pousmál se.

„Nemějte strach."


	2. Paní vznešeného rodu

_**Dědictví**_

_**. . .**_

_**Kapitola I**_

_**Paní vznešeného rodu**_

* * *

Uplynul měsíc a Sasuke se stále nevracel. Danzovi vojáci pročesali okolí, pátrali ve městech, vyptávali se lidí, ale nenarazili na jedinou stopu. Copak ho pohltila země, přemýšlela Sakura, když zírala ven do zimní tmy z oken své komnaty v paláci, a při pohledu na sníh se jí stáhlo hrdlo. Představila si jeho štíhlé tělo zmrzačené a pohozené v příkopu u cesty, jak se na něj pozvolna snáší vločky. Ve dnech sedávala ve své ložnici napjatá, jestli nezaslechne na chodbě jeho hlas. Naruto ji utěšoval, ale Sakura postupně ztrácela naději. Je pryč, opakovala si, když ležela na lůžku a pokoušela se usnout. Danzo tvrdil, že ho někdo musel unést, že není možné, aby sám dokázal v takové zimě zakrýt po sobě všechny stopy.

Před týdnem zavítala do Paláce ohnivého stínu Sasukeho snoubenka. Alespoň to se o nově příchozí tvrdilo mezi dvorními dámami, které si tu novinu předávaly od ucha k uchu. Sakura ji letmo zahlédla v den, kdy přišla. Nezdála se nijak zasažená zprávou o snoubencově zmizení. Její klid Sakuru rozčiloval. Ona pro něj plakala, i když jí nepatřil a nikdy patřit nemohl.

Hyuuga Hinata – tak se ona dáma jmenovala – přišla do paláce provázena vojáky a několika staršími příbuznými, vystrojená tak, jak se na ženu jejího stavu patřilo. Sarutobi jí udělil soukromou audienci. Klevetivé jazýčky dvořanek nelenily a palácem se brzy rozšířily řeči o poměru mezi starým pánem a Hyuugou. „Vždyť jste to samy viděly," špitaly si mezi sebou. „Zůstal s ní zamčený v pracovně po celý den! Není možné, aby se mezi nimi něco neodehrálo, jestli víte, co tím myslím!"

Sakura se snažila klepům nevěnovat pozornost. Nebylo vhodné, aby se toho účastnila: nebyla přece _odvržená milenka_, aby se snížila k něčemu takovému. Musela si opakovat dokola, že Sasuke jí nepatří a nikdy nepatřil. Shledávala to však obtížným; snažit se _nevšímat si_ Hyuugy, ignorovat každé slovo, které o ní padlo, bylo zhola nemožné. Kdykoli se Sakura ocitla v přítomnosti některé z dvořanek, s jakousi zlomyslnou přesností, jako kdyby vycítily její zdráhání se nad tématem, spustily příval jedovatých poznámek o mladé ženě, o níž Sakura nevěděla zhola nic a kterou přes všechnu svou snahu nenáviděla.

Asi týden po svém příchodu si nechala Hinata k sobě přivést Sakuru. Ta, vždy poslušná rozkazům, vzala shamizen a následovala komornou do části paláce, kterou Sarutobi vyhradil hostům. Počkala na chodbě za dveřmi, než ji ohlásí své paní. „Můžete vstoupit," oznámila jí po chvíli komorná.

Komnaty vyhrazené mladé paní rodu Hyuuga se nořily v příjemném šeru protkaném plamínky svíček. Sakura kráčela s hlavou pokorně sklopenou. Neslušelo se civět na dámu tak vznešeného rodu.

„Vítejte, paní Haruno," ozval se hlas. Sakuru překvapilo, jak neuvěřitelně mladě zní. „Prosím, posaďte se." Drobná bílá ruka pokynula na místo před sebou. Dívka se srdcem v krku poslechla. Než začala hrát, odvážila se zvednout zrak. Potřebovala vědět, jak vypadá žena, která bude stát po Sasukeho boku jako jemu rovná, jako jeho manželka a císařovna. Potměšile zadoufala, že bude ošklivá. Pak by jí mohla odpustit a litovat.

„Kdosi mě blízký mi jednou řekl, že ve vaší hudbě doznívají zvuky z rajské zahrady." Z šera vystupovala bledost její tváře jako měsíc. Inkoustově černé vlasy držely svázané červené stužky. Světle šedé oči rámovaly husté řasy a rty měla dětské. „Zahrajte mi."

Jak mohl utéct a nechat ji tu samotnou, napadlo Sakuru, zatímco se její prsty pohybovaly po hmatníku a trsátko vyluzovalo jednotlivé tóny. Jak mohl opustit takovou krásu. Připadala si hloupě.

Hrála píseň o krásách jara, o rozkvetlých stromech a mladé lásce. Zpívala a její hlas se nesl v čistých tónech, jakých člověk dosáhl jen po letech náročného cviku. Sakura zvládala trylky s dokonalou elegancí. Hyuuga z ní nespouštěla oči. Dívku to znervózňovalo, ale píseň dokončila ladně a mistrovsky.

„Vaše pověst je zcela zasloužená," řekla Hyuuga a znělo to přívětivě. Sakura skromně pokývla hlavou. Víc by zavánělo nadutostí, jaká se před někým tak vysoce postaveným absolutně zavrhovala.

„Jste ke mně převelice laskavá, má paní."

„Ocenit objektivně něčí um není laskavost. Již jsem slyšela hrát mnoho hudebníků, samá věhlasná jména, ale vaše umění se mezi jejich tyčí jako hora nad zrníčky písku. Důvěřujte mému soudu."

„Potom s díky přijímám vaši chválu."

Hyuuga Hinata vykouzlila líbezný úsměv. Požádala služebnou, aby jim přinesla čaj.

„Byla bych ráda, kdybyste tu ještě chvíli zůstala. Doufám, že vás nezdržuji od vašich jiných závazků."

„Nikoli, má paní. Jsem vám zcela k službám," odvětila Sakura automaticky, třebaže ze všeho nejvíc chtěla vyběhnout ven a do konce života se vyhýbat této jímavé krásce, _která měla všechno – _nejvznešenější původ, císařství věnem a především Sasukeho. Situace byla o to trapnější pro neodbytný pocit, že si ji nechala Hinata přivést ne kvůli hudbě nýbrž kvůli názorné ukázce, čím Sakura doopravdy je – řadovou dvořankou, co ostatním hraje pro zábavu jako ta nejposlednější gejša. Sakura se zahleděla do bledě šedých očí a hledala za nimi důkaz této krutosti.

Jak jen musela v duchu zuřit! Od malička hýčkaná v luxusu a s armádou služebnictva na povel si nejstarší dcera Hiashiho, prvního z pánů Konohy, nejspíše užívala nezaslouženého privilegia plnými doušky. Vše se kořilo před její vůlí, všichni se jí ukláněli a předcházeli si ji, protože se z ní jednoho dne stane císařovna, císařova nejbližší rádkyně.

A teď se cítila ohrožená. Bezpochyby i k ní dolehly klípky, jaké palácem kolovaly o Haruno a Uchihovi. To muselo zranit její pýchu, bodnout jako trn. Krásná, bohatá a mocná – a její snoubenec raději léhá s dívkou jen o málo urozenější než obyčejná měšťka. Kdyby jí Sasuke ťal políček před celým dvorem, možná by se tato urážka rovnala té první.

Sakura čekala se zatajeným dechem, kdy ji s tím něžným, zasněným úsměvem na rtech a téměř dětským sopránem obviní ze svedení jejího snoubence a dá ji odstranit nějakým dostatečně odstrašujícím způsobem, aby odradila všechny ostatní, které se kdy zahleděly do krásné tváře posledního Uchihy.

Snažila se potlačit třes rukou svírajících šálek z drahého porcelánu. Hyuuga poklidně upíjela ze svého čaje. Služebná rozhrnula těžké závěsy a místnost se zalila ostrým zimním světlem. V šeru připomínala Hyuuga vílí přízrak. Ve světle to byla jen hezká dívka s trochu špičatým nosem. Sakura vydechla. Jako kdyby s šerem odešla i větší část jejího strachu. Pokud ji Hinata z čehokoli nařkne, ubrání se, rozhodla se pevně.

„Nech nás tu o samotě, Keiko. Tenten, ty tu zůstaň."

Komorná se klidila ven. Ke dveřím se postavila vysoká dívka v mužských šatech s meči zavěšenými za pasem. V Sakuře zatrnulo.

„Má paní?"

Jako mávnutím proutku zmizel úsměv z půvabné tváře Hyuugy Hinaty. Šlechtična položila šálek na tác a zabodla se očima do Sakury.

„Bylo mi řečeno, že jste hovořila jako poslední s panem Uchihou."

Sakura váhavě přikývla. Tenten se zatím nepohnula z místa.

„Kdy to bylo?"

„V-večer předtím než zmizel. Ráno se neobjevil u snídaně."

„Co říkal?"

„Mluvili jsme o počasí." Kdyby byla Sakura na Hinatině místě, nevěřila by si ani slovo. Ale Sakura nelhala, Sasuke skutečně prohodil jen pár slov o sychravých deštích a blížícím se sněhu, než se odebral do své ložnice a nechal Sakuru ve zmuchlané posteli malátnou a zahanbenou. Sasuke toho nikdy moc nenamluvil.

„Sakuro," oslovila ji Hyuuga osobním jménem a dívku polil studený plot. Přestala být _paní Haruno_, svlékla ji z poslední dvorské cti, které užívala. _Sakuro_ se říkalo nejbližší přítelkyni anebo služce tak bezvýznamné, že se mohlo zapomenout na zdvořilost. A Hyuuga stála příliš vysoko, než aby ji, _Sakuru_, považovala za kamarádku. „Žádám vás, abyste přede mnou nic netajila. Je mi lhostejné, co jste prováděla se Sasukem. Pokud mi lžete kvůli obavě z mé msty, ujišťuji vás, že jste ta poslední, komu bych se mstila za jeho... záletnost." Zvedla šálek ke rtům s nonšalancí, jako kdyby ji teď prakticky nenazvala prostitutkou. Upila. „Pomsta je mi cizí. Ale cítím se povinna potrestat _lháře. _Obzvláště v případě zmizení dědice trůnu."

„Ale on mi skutečně neřekl nic jiného, než že nejspíš brzy napadne spousta sněhu! A pak šel pryč!" vyhrkla Sakura. „Prosím, odpusťte mi mou troufalost. Nelžu vám, nikdy bych si to nedovolila!"

„Řekl to přesně takto? Slovo od slova?"

„No... Ano, má paní."

„Co přitom dělal?" Podle Sakuřina zhrozeného výrazu se nejspíš dovtípila. Hyuuga jen odevzdaně přikývla.

„Věděla jsem to... Neznepokojujte se. Dala jsem vám své slovo, že se vám nebudu mstít. Můžete jít. Pokud budu ještě někdy potřebovat vaše služby, dám vám vědět."

„Jste milosrdná, má paní," zamumlala Sakura a vysekla nejhlubší možnou úklonu. Ven vyšla tak rychle, jak jen bylo ještě zdvořilé.

Když dorazila do svých komnat – ve srovnání s _jejími_ byly až směšně holé – padla s pláčem na futon. Hyuuga se vyžívala v jejím ponížení. Přes všechno ujišťování o nemstění se to setkání neznamenalo nic jiného než výhrůžku.

Sakura si v duchu slíbila, že něco tak hnusného už nikdy zažít nesmí.

* * *

„Ta holka se málem počůrala hrůzou."

„To není hezké, Tenten," řekla unaveně Hinata. Protřela si víčka. „Zapomněla si tu shamizen... Byla jsem na ni příliš tvrdá?"

„Opravdu chcete slyšet můj názor?"

„Proč bych se jinak ptala?"

„Podle mého jste ji měla hnát bičem přes nádvoří jako děvku."

„Co bych tím vyřešila?"

„Přestala by lézt do postele vašemu snoubenci? Odradila byste ostatní milenky?"

„A nechala si Sasukeho celého pro sebe. Jak lákavá představa. Co si s ním počnu pak?"

„Je to váš budoucí manžel. Vaše pověst je svázána s jeho pověstí. Jestli děvkaří-"

„Jestli zneužívá toho, že je krásný, mladý a v takovém postavení, že ženy, za kterými jde, ani _nesmí_ odmítnout, potom bych měla hnát bičem jeho a ne je."

„Nepředstavovala bych si je jako upejpavé cudné chudinky, které musí velký zlý Uchiha neúprosně svádět. Vždyť se mu prakticky vrhají k nohám."

„A on se tak určitě brání." Hinata potřásla hlavou. „Pořád je to jeho vina. Jeho povinnost vůči mě, kterou _neplní_."

„Když je tak mizerný snoubenec, proč se ho tak mermomocí snažíte najít sama?" Tenten zabrala místo, kde ještě před chvílí seděla Sakura. „Snažím se pochopit, proč nakládáte takové úsilí pro někoho, koho považujete za děvkaře. Promiňte mi ten výraz. Rozhodně by vám bylo líp bez něj."

„Sasuke sice oplývá chybami jako moře rybami, ale známe se od kolébky. Možná ho nemiluji jako manžela, ale cítím k němu stejnou náklonnost jako k Nejimu či k Hanabi. Navíc... jestli ho nenajdu já, vydá se ho hledat Naruto... A ten by se za ním hnal za obzor a ještě dál. Nechal by se zabít, kdyby to znamenalo, že se Sasuke vrátí živý."

„Naruto? Ten Namikazeho bastard?"

Hinata po ní šlehla rozzlobeným pohledem.

„Ano. Ten."

„Nechápu, co na něm vidíte."

„Vidím na něm všechno, co nevidím na Sasukem."

„Pozor na to, co říkáte. Taková slova vás jednoho dne můžou stát hlavu."

„Ale zatím ne."

Do místnosti tiše vklouzl Ko. Hinatě věnoval mělkou úklonu, jaká byla vymezena pro blízké příbuzné.

„Stihl jste to, Ko?"

„Zdržela jste ji dostatečně dlouho," přikývl muž. „Prohledal jsem každou píď. Nedostala žádné dopisy, žádné dárky s věnováním, insigniemi, nic."

„Takže nejspíš nelhala," přemýšlela nahlas Hinata. „Je jen kamarádka, ne důvěrnice... Nic jí nenaznačil... Jenom se spletl, řekl to nahlas a ona ho nepochopila."

„Co máte na mysli?" nechápala Tenten.

„Sasuke skoro nemluví. A když už se obtěžuje něco říct, pak je to něco důležitého a ne něco tak banálního jako počasí." Hinata usrkla z vychladlého čaje. „Ale pokud člověk plánuje útěk uprostřed zimy, stává se počasí důležitějším tématem."

„Danzo tvrdil, že se jedná o únos," namítl Ko.

„I to je možné. Ale znám Sasukeho." Hinata vstala, přešla k oknu. Protáhla se. „Předtím se vždycky jen sebral a šel. Bez zásob, bez ničeho. Vzal si jenom meč."

„Ale tentokrát nic nechybí. Dokonce ani jeho zbraň."

„Třeba si věci přichystal předem?"

„Proč se tak držíte představy, že Sasuke odešel _dobrovolně_? Proboha, za jakým důvodem by šel pryč?"

Na tuto otázku neměla Hinata odpověď. V Koově hladké tváři se zračila účast. Hinata zírala z okna. Minuty ubíhaly. Když konečně promluvila, Tenten by byla stokrát raději, kdyby se rozhodla nechat si své myšlenky pro sebe.

„Pokud Sasuke odešel dobrovolně, pokud svůj odchod alespoň _plánoval_, pak tu zůstává byť malá naděje, že je naživu. Pokud jej ale někdo unesl, potom vzhledem k absenci jakýchkoli zpráv či žádostí o výkupné vše naznačuje jeho smrt." Odtrhla zrak od zasněžené krajiny. „Sasuke stojí jako druhý v pořadníku na trůn a mezi jeho nárokem a nárokem ostatních zeje obrovská mezera. Jestli jej však někdo odstranil-"

„Stáváte se terčem útoků vy."

„Kdybych byla mužem, Tenten, pak by o můj život usilovali." Hinata zkřivila rty v neveselém úsměvu. „Ale jsem žena a strýc mi přislíbil celou říši jako věno. Muži se mezi sebou povraždí, aby mohli mít tu... čest pojmout mě za manželku. A s každým padlým mužem padne jedna zem."

Obrátila se nazpět k oknu.

„Ctihodný císař nemá jak utišit situaci. I kdyby jej nesužovala ta choroba, zákony mu svazují ruce. Celý jeho dvůr využije Sasukeho nepřítomnosti. Už teď se každý z nich chystá urvat pro sebe co největší podíl. Měsíc dva a nastane chaos."

„Ta Uchihova procházka se všem pěkně vymstí, co?"

„Bezpochyby."

„Až se vrátí, dejte mu to sežrat, má paní."

„Jestli se vrátí."


	3. Jelen, had a starý lišák

_**Dědictví**_

_**. . .**_

_**Kapitola II**_

_**Jelen, had a starý lišák**_

* * *

Na pole patřící rodu Nara se pozvolna snášel sníh. Bílá obloha a bílá zem. Černé hradby smrkového lesa se táhly krajinou a tvořily přísnou linii, jediný náznak horizontu. Nad střechou prolétlo hejno krkavců. Letošní zima bude dlouhá.

Yoshino zavřela okno. Přes ramena si přehodila vlněný pléd a promnula si paže. Ještě se třásla chladem a hnusnou předtuchou, která jí nedávala spát.

„Drahá," šeptl jí do ucha manžel. Políbil ji na tvář. Se vzdechem se opřela hlavou o jeho hruď a zaposlouchala se do poklidného tlukotu jeho srdce. Nikdo nemohl říct, že je ve svých čtyřiceti mladá či dokonce půvabná, ale Yoshino věděla, že léta jí neubrala nic na dráždivé ostrosti, která jemu tehdy tak učarovala. „Neznepokojuj se."

„Mám z toho špatný pocit," zabručela, zatímco ho vískala ve vlasech. „Prosím, nejezdi tam. Potřebuji tě tu."

„Sarutobi mi rozkázal-"

„Ať si sem jede sám, když s tebou potřebuje něco probrat!" Odstrčila ho. „Co může tak asi chtít od generála uprostřed zimy?"

„Yoshino..."

„Já _vím_, že se něco zvrtne! Vždyť tam našli zlato a uhlí! Stane se to zase!"

„Mám se jenom dostavit na obchodní jednání. Ne jako generál, ale jako Nara." Vzal ji za ruce. „Stál jsem u podpisu mírové smlouvy. Stál u ní i císař. Ani Sarutobi ani Sabaku nejsou takoví blázni, aby rozpoutali válku kvůli území, kvůli kterému se porvali už předtím. Kvůli kterému skoro padla říše." Dýchl jí na prsty. „Nikdo netouží po druhé bitvě u Roranu. Nikdo. A já jim to připomenu."

„Shikaku..."

„Věř mi, že chápu tvůj strach. Zatraceně, za kopci nám dýchá na krk Sabaku." Nevesele se zasmál. „A jsme první na ráně. Jestli Sarutobi bude provokovat, vlastnoručně ho uškrtím." Políbil ji na rty. Jeho ruka vklouzla pod límec jejího roucha. „Ten dědek už ztratil představu o tom, jak je zbroj strašně nepohodlná."

„A já si říkal, kde se bere ve starém vojákovi takový pacifismus," ozvalo se ode dveří. Shikamaru ignoroval skutečnost, že vtrhl do jejich soukromé chvilky, a bezostyšně se posadil ke stolku. „Myslel jsem si, že za tím stojí zbytečné utrpení, ekonomická nevýhodnost, ztráty na obyvatelstvu, mnohem závažnější hrozba vnějšího nepřítele... Ale největší hrůzou války je zbroj, která uvnitř škrábe."

„Potřeboval jsi něco, Shikamaru?"

Mladík přikývl. Vytáhl ze záhybu rukávu dopis stočený do ruličky a podal ho otci.

„Posel dorazil před chvilkou."

Shikaku rozlomil pečeť a začetl se. Na čele se mu vyhloubila vráska.

„Kdo to píše?"

„Pan Shimura," zahučel Shikaku. Zamračil se. „Císařova dědice doteď nenašli. Žádá nás, abychom dali prohledat celý kraj a vyslechli všechny hostinské, co tu máme." Odložil dopis stranou. „Tak tohle ještě chybělo."

„Postarám se o to, otče."

„Na to se také spoléhám," řekl Shikaku. „Do Konohy vyrážím zítra. Zatímco tu nebudu, dejte zpevnit hradby. Všude, i ve vsích. Dohlédněte na výzbroj našich mužů. A totéž vzkažte Yamanakovi a Akimichimu."

„Čekáme snad útok?"

„Ne, ale raději počítám s tím nejhorším." Vyměnil si dlouhý pohled s Yoshino. „Pokud bude Suna vědět, že nejsme snadná kořist, rozmyslí si hašteření se Sarutobim."

„Rozumím."

„Můžeš jít."

Počkali, dokud za synem necvakly dveře. Shikaku se nezdržoval svlékáním či předehrou. Dětinské hrátky a stydlivé svádění si odbyli už před lety. Sevřel ji v objetí, ona se mu posadila na klín. Čím byla starší, tím víc si užívala své i jeho tělo. Zachvěla se. Vydechla jeho jméno s rozkoší a smutkem, protože nazítří ji opustí a vydá se na východ. Unaveně padli na tatami.

„Nikdy jsi mi neřekl, proč máš ze Suny takový strach." Zabořila nos do jeho vlasů barvy pepře a soli. „Bojoval jsi s Kumo i s Tsuchi, vedl jsi armády proti zápaďanům... Ale žádný z nich v tobě nevyvolává takový odpor jako sunští."

„Skutečně?" Přejel prstem po jejích vystouplých lících. „Asi máš pravdu..." Na chvíli se zamyslel. „Možná to způsobuje jejich... _jinakost_? Když bojuješ s Tsuchi, uvažují jako ty. Dokonce i Kumo, i když se to na první pohled nezdá, je nám tady," zaklepal jí prstem na spánek, „překvapivě blízko. Válčí ze stejných důvodů jako my, stejným způsobem. Dopouští se stejných zvěrstev a stejných laskavostí." Odmlčel se. „Pamatuješ si, jak jsme jednou vyrazili spolu se sunskými proti Tsuchi?"

„Ano."

„Nějaký čas jsme projížděli pouští spolu s jejich oddíly. Jeden z mých mužů se pohádal s jedním z jejich a hádku prohrál. Považoval za adekvátní pomstu, že se mu vymočí do měchu s vodou, až se nebude dívat. Hloupý vtípek, který provedl i náš syn."

„A?"

„Přistihli ho."

„Co se stalo?"

„Jejich velitel ho dostal dřív jak já. Tři sta ran důtkami neměl šanci přežít."

„Tři sta ran? Za nejapný žert?"

„Prý měl štěstí, že ho nehodili zaživa psům. Vodu uctívají. A ten idiot ji _zneuctil_. Mluvili o něm, jako kdyby jim všem znásilnil matku." Vydechl. „Pohrdají námi. Vidí nás jako hromadu slabochů zhýčkaných zelenou zemí protkanou řekami... A nemýlí se." Přivinul ji k sobě. „Jejich svět se řídí právem silnějšího. Poražení ztratili důstojnost a proto si nezaslouží nic než rychlou smrt, pokud jim poskytli dobrý boj."

„A pokud ne?"

„Otroctví. Ale může být hůř. Nenapadá tě, proč kazekageho synovi přezdívají Démon?"

Potřásla hlavou. Pokřiveně se zašklebil.

„Kolik třináctiletých kluků si vydobude pozici v armádě tím, že nažene sedmdesát zajatců do budovy, nechá zatarasit všechny únikové cesty a nastřílí do slaměné střechy zápalné šípy?"

* * *

Tsunadin budoár zdobily stovky pestrobarevných lampionků, jež vrhaly odlesky na drahocenné vázy s umnými aranžemi důmyslně rozmístěnými po místnosti. Samotná hostitelka se toho večera oblékla do honosného dvanáctivrstvého roucha. Jak by ne, když pozvání přijala císařova neteř a Tsunade Senjuu se nemohla nechat zahanbit.

Hinata skryla potutelný úsměv za malovaným vějířem. Kolik líčidel použila tato dáma, že její tvář vypadala spíš jako maska, jakou si nasazují herci _nó? _Z Tsunade sálala touha po mládí úpěnlivá až k smíchu, jak se stává u žen, kterým kdysi padali k nohám ctitelé žebrající byť jen o pohled. Padesátiletou matriarchu Senjuu stále mohl divák popsat jako pohlednou, nikoli však už _svůdnou_. Plavé vlasy prokvetly stříbrem a pod vrstvou bílého pudru se rozprostírala drobná síť vrásek. Bělma jantarových očí získala věkem a prohýřenými nocemi nažloutlý odstín.

Hinatin pohled zalétl ke dveřím, kde stála Tenten nehnutá jako socha, v modré yukatě a černých hakama s insigniemi rodiny Hyuuga. V rukou svírala naginatu. Hinata věděla, k jaké dokonalosti Tenten nabrousila ostří a že sleduje přítomné ostřížím zrakem. Jediný podezřelý pohyb – a Tenten vyrazí s cílem zabít. Neočekávaly sice od dam, které se sešly k čajovému dýchánku, žádný úskok, ale jeden nemohl být nikdy příliš opatrný. Hinata s díky přijala rýžový koláček od překrásné Kurenai. Obi si toho večera žena uvázala nápadně volně. Jsem těhotná, vysvětlila svůj módní nedostatek něžně. Ostatní se shromáždily kolem ní a zahrnuly gratulacemi. Tsunade jí věnovala úsměv. Snad příliš široký, než aby byl skutečně vřelý.

Ach ano, Kurenai byla manželkou Sarutobiho jediného žijícího syna a jako taková představovala pro Tsunade problém. O hokageho rank mezi sebou zápolilo mnoho rodin. Senjuu nesli po dlouhou dobu prvenství. Holedbali se titulem, zatímco rod se hroutil, dokud v jedné zbytečné válce nepadl Tobirama a Sarutobi nevyužil rozkolísané situace a chopil se uvolněného místa. Zbylí Senjuu, kteří drželi v rukou pouhý zlomeček bývalé moci, mohli jen hořce sledovat vládu bývalého rivala a nenadálý rozkvět kdysi docela bezvýznamného rodu.

To vše se změnilo s vzestupem generála Namikazeho, který se císaři zalíbil natolik, že sebral Sarutobimu titul, aby jej předal mladému vojevůdci. Hinata si ho nepamatovala, ale říkalo se o něm, že projevoval nebývalou obratnost v rozhodování. Země se pod jeho rukama těšila prudkému rozvoji; Namikaze nebyl tak zatvrzelý tradicionalista, aby odmítal vymoženosti z okolních provincií, nebo nedej bože _barbarů_. Nechal sem dovézt ze Suny ovce a kozy pro mléko a vlnu, zdatná plemena, která tu doposud nikdo neznal. Z Tsuchi přinášely karavany náklady uhlí, kterým žhavili pece v manufakturách postavených dle předloh z Kumo.

Ale jak rychle Namikaze vystoupl na vrchol, nezůstal na něm dlouho. Jedna z příčin jeho konce se s ním setkala tehdy na mostě při návratu do města. Rudovlasá a hubatá Kushina z rodu Uzumaki mu učarovala a tak ji pojal za milenku ještě téhož dne. Nebyl ženatý, a proto nikdo nechápal, proč se sňatkem tak otáleli, obzvlášť když všichni viděli jejich kradmé doteky a zamilované oči. Palácem se brzy rozšířila informace, že Kushina otěhotněla, a všichni očekávali rychlé zásnuby a ještě rychlejší svatbu. Namikazeho však krátce poté zakousla devítiocasá liška. (Hinata připadal tento eufemismus pro politickou vraždu nevkusný.) Nezanechal po sobě legitimního dědice. Kushina porodila pohrobka-bastarda bez nároku na dědictví po otci, protože ten jej nikdy oficiálně nepřijal do rodiny. Nedostal nic ani z majetku z matčiny strany, neboť v Konoze ženy nedědily a Kushinin otec považoval za dostatečný ústupek ze své strany, že dal dítěti vlastní rodinné jméno. Možná, kdyby se s ním byla přela, vymohla by na něm Kushina pro svého syna víc, ale sotva tři dny po porodu zemřela na následky horečky omladnic.

Bezprizorního chlapečka se ujala čerstvě ovdovělá Tsunade, Kushinina vzdálená sestřenice, které se klučíka zželelo. Naruto, jak jej pojmenovala, snášel svůj osud statečně. Ústrky a příkoří ze stran vyšší šlechty jej nikdy nesrazila na kolena. Uzumaki Naruto se pokaždé zvedl ze země s větší a větší zarputilostí. Tsunade o něm nejednou prohlásila, že svou paličatost sice zdědil po matce, ale ctižádost mu zanechal otec. Lidé, kteří znali Namikazeho Minata, s ní souhlasili. Jaká hanba, vzdychali Senjuu nad plavovlasým mladíkem, který by jim mohl posloužit jako dáma na šachovém poli, kdyby býval nesl jméno po otci.

Každý, kdo se díval na Naruta, viděl buď zhacený plán anebo parchanta, jehož přítomnost urážela. Hinata ale nezapomněla na příjemně mrazivé horko, jaké ji polilo toho dne, kdy do sídla Hyuugů dorazil její snoubenec se svým nejlepším přítelem, který ho svou přítomností zastínil jako slunce měsíc. Bylo jim všem jedenáct a Sasuke už tehdy nesnášel, když se mu nedostávalo pozornosti. Hinata ukousla z rýžového koláčku, sladký sirup se jí rozlil po jazyce. Vybavovala si živě Sasukeho zachmuřený výraz, když je sledoval ze svého úkrytu, jak se spolu honí po zahradě. Nevinná zábava, k níž ho zvali a on odmítl.

Snad chtěl, aby se přestala věnovat Uzumakimu. Snad chtěl, aby se Uzumaki přestal věnovat jí. Snad chtěl, aby se posadila s ním k jezírku s rudými kapry. Snad střídal lože různých žen, aby se mstil za to, co vytušil tehdy jako dítě. Hinata mohla jen hádat.

Nemilovala ho, ale chtěla ho alespoň ctít. Uzumaki získal její lásku i úctu, aniž by o tom věděl.

„Dámy!" zatleskala Tsunade a přítomné k ní ihned vzhlédly. „Jistě všechny znáte mou chráněnku..." Haruno Sakuru přivítalo šest upřímných úsměvů a jeden nucený. „...a zajisté jste slyšeli o jejím nevídaném talentu pro hru na shamizen."

Zvláštní, jak i nejnevinnější slovo zní dvojsmyslně, pomyslela si Hinata. Haruno zachytila její pohled a po tvářích se jí rozlil ruměnec.

„Prosím, zahrajte nám, paní Haruno!"

„_Romanci o Jadeitovém květu_," požádala Kurenai hudebnici, zatímco si dlaní přejížděla po těhotném břiše. Haruno zaváhala, ale když se k Yuuhi přidaly ostatní dámy, podvolila se.

Minuty plynuly a Hinatě se virtuózní píseň zajídala. Drnčivé struny shamizenu se mísily se sladkým hlasem.

Věděla Kurenai, že Sasuke po nocích navštěvoval Sakuřinu ložnici, když si dala zahrát píseň o spalující lásce mezi prostou dívkou a císařovým synem, které nepřeje jeho urozená manželka? Udržet na tváři úsměv se zdálo nemožné. Dekorum za každou cenu. Ohlédla se po Tenten. Strážkyně zachovala neutrální výraz, ale Hinata si všimla jejích lehce semknutých rtů. Obrátila pozornost zpátky k dámám. Posmívaly se jí v duchu? Litovaly? Nebo jim to bylo lhostejné?

Zbytek večera měla Hinata nadobro zkažený. Předstírala ospalost, aby už nemusela pobývat v místnosti s _ní, _a zvedla se k odchodu_. _Tsunade ji přemlouvala, ať zůstane, protože – zde lišácky zamrkala – brzy přijde Naruto a Hinata přeci ví, jak umí bavit společnost!

Při zmínce o něm se jí sevřelo srdce, ale přesto zdvořile odmítla.

„Vyřiďte mu ode mne pozdravy."

„Samozřejmě."

Tsunade vzala její ruce do svých a stiskla. Senjuu ji prokoukla a soucítila s ní. O důvod víc zmizet, pomyslela si Hinata. Spolu s Tenten opustily budoár se zahanbením nesnesitelně pálícím v hrdle. Šlechtična cupitala drobnými kroky ke svým komnatám a její věrná stráž ji provázela mlčky jako stín.

Hinata tak docela nelhala, když tvrdila, že ji zmáhá únava. Tenten zapálila lampu. Posadily se k nízkému stolku. V místnosti bylo trochu chladněji než v budoáru paní Senjuu. Neměla tu mnoho ozdob. Hyuugové preferovali strohou krásu linií nad vyumělkovanými cetkami a hostinské pokoje byly tomuto vkusu přizpůsobeny.

„Jak se cítíte?"

„Bolí mě hlava."

„Měla byste si lehnout."

„Brzy, brzy... Pomoz mi se svléknout, prosím."

Těžká roucha z brokátového hedvábí ji tížila k zemi jako olověné závaží. S úlevou vydechla, když jí Tenten pomohla vystoupit z oděvu. Zahalila se do bílé yukaty, zatímco Tenten ukládala _junihitoe_ zpátky do pouzdra. Omyla si tvář, rozčesala vlasy. Běhal jí mráz po zádech. Znovu si vzpomněla na Tsunadin soucitný úsměv. Stříbrný hřebínek zazvonil o desku stolu, kam jej odhodila.

„Mám zhasnout?"

„Díky."

Místnost se znovu ponořila do tmy. Hinata slyšela Tenteniny kroky mířící do předpokoje. Cvakly posuvné dveře. Zavřela oči a pokusila se najít pohodlnou polohu. Neopouštěla ji Sakuřina píseň, výsměšně krásná se rozléhala v jejích uších jako ozvěna. Převalovala se několik dlouhých hodin, dokud neusnula.

Nespala klidně. Balancovala na hranici s vědomím s obrazem tváře Haruno vypáleným do sítnice. Za semknutými víčky se jí odehrávaly bizarní sny, které sledovala se stejnou otupělou rozmlžeností, jako by jí ponořili hlavu pod vodu. Cítila topornět své údy během minut, hodin...

Někdo se jí dotkl.

Vrah! V polospánku se snažila vykřiknout, že ji zabijí, ale z hrdla se jí vydralo jen zachrčení. Pokoušela se rozlepit oči, ale měla je jak sešité. Nemohla se pohnout, nemohla vůbec nic-

Na lících jí zaštípalo pár lehkých facek, ale to stačilo, aby se probrala. Vytřeštila oči. Někdo se nad ní nakláněl, jeho paže ji věznily. Nadechla se, aby zakřičela, ale jeho dlaň jí zacpala ústa.

„Klid..." šeptal do ticha. „To jsem já." Držel ji, dokud sebou nepřestala lomcovat.

„Sasuke?" Nevěřila vlastním smyslům. Dotkla se jeho tváře, vlasů, ramen, jako kdyby se měl každou chvíli rozplynout. Její ruka se zastavila na té jeho. „Ty žiješ..." hlesla. Pak se vzpamatovala. „Kdes byl? Všude tě hledají! Proč jsi zmizel? A jak ses sem vůbec dostal?"

„Tvé stráže nestojí za nic. Spí." Zničehonic ji objal. Ztuhla pod ním; netušila, co do něj vjelo. Chtěla se mu vysmeknout, ale svíral ji pevně, až to bolelo. I když si říkala, že je to šílené, dostala z něj strach. Netušila, co se mu honí hlavou. Věděla jen, že tu leží docela bezbranná a polonahá s nevypočitatelným mužem před sebou. „Teď mě poslechni. Hned ráno se sbalíš a co nejrychleji se vrátíš k otci. Za žádnou cenu tu nesmíš zůstat, rozumíš?"

„P-proč...?"

„Nemůžu ti odpovědět... Věř mi jen, že ti tu hrozí nebezpečí. Musíš zmizet."

„Pusť mě."

„Slib mi to."

„Já _nemůžu_. Zastupuji tu otce na jednání-"

„Jsi tak pitomá, nebo ignoruješ, co říkám?" zasykl. Odtáhl se. „Dělej, jak myslíš. Až tě zabijí, nebude to moje vina. Varoval jsem tě." Postavil se.

„Kam jdeš?" Chytila ho za lem haori. „Nemůžeš si jen tak zase zmizet! Máš vůbec představu, co všechno teď na tobě visí?"

„Hinato." Vyslovil to skoro něžně. Sklonil se níž. Jemně se otřel nosem o její čelo. Políbil ji na tvář. „Sbohem. Dobrou noc."

Než stihla zareagovat, přitiskl jí k obličeji kapesník páchnoucí po chloroformu.


End file.
